


Wedding Day

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kabal:<br/>Harry/Draco<br/>This one's based on the RP these two started in.  As I said in my note the other day, they've been playing together since 2006, and married in 2007, though we never actually played all of that out because we skipped forward several years.  So...this was my solution. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



The days had flown by so fast for Draco since his marriage to Harry in February. The months between then and now had been like one long, sweet dream. And he still couldn’t believe the truth of it. But today, in front of much of the Wizarding World, they would do it again. Say vows to show just what they meant to each other. He’d waited so long for this.

So why was he so nervous?

“Draco, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet.”

“Shut up, Pansy. You couldn’t possibly—”

“Draco Malfoy, if you finish that statement, I will never speak to you again.”

From the window, Blaise snorted. “Right. Like you didn’t speak to him after you found us entangled on his bed?”

“Blaise,” Draco growled, that is _not_ helping…”

There was a knock at the door before either of his friends could answer.

“Who on earth…?” Pansy said, even as the door began to open.

Hermione peeked in. “Hey,” she said with a soft smile, looking at Draco. “You look almost as bad as Harry. Care for a visitor?”

Blaise kept the sneering to a minimum, but Pansy nodded. “You’re welcome to come in, Hermione, but…shouldn’t you be with Harry?”

“Oh…well…I am, actually,” she said with a sheepish grin as she opened the door a bit wider to reveal Harry standing behind her looking a touch green. He’d always hated being in front of others. Unless it had to do with Quidditch.

Pansy’s eyes widened. “It’s bad luck! He can’t be in here!”

“Oh, leave off, Panse,” Draco said, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. “We’ll be fine. Why don’t the four of you find out how much longer? I promise we’ll be good and keep our clothes clean…”

Pansy was about to snap something back, but then Blaise was pulling at her, and grinning back at Harry and Draco. “Have fun, boys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

And then the three were gone. Off to find Weasley, Draco assumed. Not that he cared. Right now, he only had eyes for Harry. “Are you all right, love?” he asked softly.

Harry moved across the room, and his arms went tight around Draco’s waist, even as he pulled him in for an emotion-filled kiss. After a moment, he pulled back, pressing his forehead to Draco’s. “I am now,” he said with a soft smile.

Draco smiled back. “Good.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wedding Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197986) by [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame)




End file.
